Harry's Boredom
by Millennial Darkness
Summary: It is not every day that someone is best friends with Death, but centuries of immortality will do that to someone. Once Harry gets bored of his current world he wants out, and Death offers and alternate universe. Of course, the adventure seeker couldn't resist. So, Assassins of the London Rite in 1868, meet Harridan Peverell, jack of many trades and owner of a bar/cafe called Lux.
1. Meet the Factions

I **know, I know. I have a few others to do right now. But this just struck me and I needed to get this down, you know?**

"Death, I'm bored." One Harridan James Potter, Lord of Potter, Black, and Peverell, Man-Who-Conquered, formerly the boy-who-lived, former student of Hogwarts, Gryffindor House, star seeker, defense prodigy, and most of all, Master of Death.

Though, that title was human made, he really was just Death's associate, and in most cases, friend these days. He did not want his immortality, but it came with perks. Once he got over the deaths of his friends. But society moved on, heck, muggles and magicals eventually declared truce and equality rights after the last Great Magical War, which was orchestrated by leftover Voldemort supporters that managed to escape from the after war Death Eater hunts. Mostly to America, but the ministry was strong there, contrary to the opinion of the Brits, and so when a full scale battle erupted and was caught on tape. Well, you get the picture of some conflicts due to the Catholic Church calling magicals demonic emissaries, but others began advocating once it was revealed even newborn babies could display accidental magic, and it was proven by muggle doctors and scientists. Now it was out in the open and special schools had been created for magicals all over the place.

"Yes, you've said so before."

Honestly, the world had been pretty stagnant bar a few excellent discoveries and inventions here and there. Such as the sustained flying spells and advanced healing spells, new shields and runes and other little enchantments. But Harry had centuries to study new and old magics, and was the go to expert for those who knew him and how to find him. Harry could be described as young, people thought he in the current time period was a descendant of the great Harry James Potter. And so called him Harridan James Potter the second, but he was alright with that. Kept hidden away so no one would go looking to see his family tree had stopped with him instead of continuing the generations down to who they thought he was.

"Isn't there anything I could do? Go somewhere I haven't gone?"

Harry had spent a good two centuries exploring the globe, ancient ruins and such. Often spending months with tribes, covens, and other peoples. Heck, he even spent four years with a circus just to pick up the skills. Spent three decades travelling over Asia to master the fighting forms there, and then a year in the Americas just seeing what the place had to offer. But he'd pretty much seen and done it all. He'd gone back to school multiple times, all those times had been high school and then two year college classes, once he braved six years for a doctors degree at the same time he took his Healers degree at St. Mungo's. He became quite adept at makeup and disguises then, especially with his acting skills once he took a stint in the underground world, joining the Triad just to have some thrilling fun. Eventually he faked being killed in a shoot out and left. Having grown bored of the constant drug dealing, killing, arms deals, extortion, and being expected to serve the higher ups. Sometimes even sexually, with a particular young heir to the head crime family, as he'd taken a liking to the 'fellow young crime prodigy'.

So Harry could boast he was excellent in bed, top or bottom. With all the skill of a club dancer and prostitute to match. His latest thing had been Olympic gymnastics, but once he was done perfecting those forms he was pretty done with the world. Having learned everything he possibly could.

"Well, you know I can't send you back in time, though I know you'd love to screw with people in the past, shake things up. This timeline is set in stone due to who you are. The balance would not allow you to go back."

Now, Death was a mysterious fellow. He appeared young, with dark, blank black eyes, looking pale and tired, with a slight blue tinge to his lips. Long lashes, dull black hair. Didn't help that the 'man' constantly wore black slacks and a black dress shirt neatly done up. Black socks and black dress shoes. A black vest over the shirt and straight black tie. He looked like a corpse for a funeral, minus the blazer, but that was just how Death was meant to be.

"This timeline. You always say that. And I always ask if you are implying there are others. But you never answer me. Is it because you cannot follow me if I did go to another?"

"No, but your concern for me is warming as always. There are other timelines, alternate universes almost. I'd be able to go with you, there will only ever be one Death, and that is I. I was just waiting for the right timeline to align correctly. I believe you will enjoy this one, read these. It will bring you up to speed for when we depart in a week."

"Thank you, Death."

"For you, my friend, we have eternity to explore. I am still sorry that the immortality stuck."

"I forgive you, how could you have known, after all."

* * *

In the timeline spoken of, two young assassins in Croydon had just been given briefings for time to plan their first missions since the death of their father. These were their first solo missions as well, but they'd adjust. The'd trained for it after all.

* * *

Harry had finished with reading the documents Death had given him, and his smile was full blown. The 'young man' was ecstatic. Victorian era London, but, with an underlying occult history as well! So exciting. He'd taken the time to study everything Death had given him, and even managed to make some clothes and other things a traveler to London would have in 1860's. He would get into the character of a well versed young man with a sharp wit and penchant for mischief. Of course, these Blighters and Templar may just put an interesting hitch into things.

Him and Death departed for February, just in time to see a pair of twins and an Indian man with the assassin symbol upon their clothing bump into Charles Dickens, Harry stopped to help the man pick up his papers and make sure he was alright, just a slight bruise he concluded. Death, by this point, had left to check on the Reapers he'd left in charge of this timeline, the shock those poor beings would get when their master showed up. Harry almost regretted missing it, but he wanted an established connection. The Indian man looked at him with an odd expression, this must be the informant, Henry Green. "Good day, sirs and lady. I'm Harridan Peverell, just arrived in London. If you ever need help I may be of some assistance." Harry introduced himself after Dickens extended an invitation for possible adventure to the four of them.

"Henry Green, I run a tea shop."

"Jacob Frye, and this is my sister, Evie. We just moved here as well."

"It was excellent meeting you, but I'm due for a meeting at my soon to be residence and shop. See you later. I'm sure I won't be hard to find!" Harry told them, hailing a carriage for a ride.

He made sure to have money ready for the payment the driver would want. He waved to the three before they ran off, being chased by some men and women in red uniforms. The Blighters, no doubt.

Once he'd arrived at his residence, he got his lease from the man who previously owned the place and then went inside to set up. He'd gotten a large area, a stage for bands or singers, a grand piano and some other instruments off to the side not yet tuned or set up. A bar that was not stocked, an empty kitchen. Tables needing to be put together, and empty walls. the place was tastefully done, however. Dark colours mostly. He set a pace for upstairs after making sure his shop was locked, he'd have to get curtains for the windows. Upstairs was a bit brighter, plain dark woods and unpainted walls. No wall paper either, to avoid mold and other poisonings common at this time.

Just because he was immortal and healed from everything. It still took time and could be extremely painful for him, as he learned when someone actually tried to kill him by poison. An experience he did not want to repeat. He'd have to furnish everything, and make up everything was up to standards he'd expect for safety and hygiene in his previous timeline. But he brought supplies and magic, and so was able to get his living quarters set up within a few hours, safe and sound. Including the faulty wiring and gas, it was a miracle the place hadn't burned down yet. He then put up curtains in the dirty windows, those he'd have to clean by hand, and faked working into the night before finally opening the curtains to wash the windows inside, before repeating as such for outside. Dressed in a slightly dirty and wrinkled white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a plain pair of black slacks.

But trouble had a habit of finding him, and as he was preparing to go out and order a stock for his new residence and business, Blighters walked on up. "You open?"

"Unfortunately not sirs, I just set up, I have to order stock. In a few days I hope to be open, however, and then you will have a warm welcome awaiting you."

"Let us see then." The only woman in the group ordered, brandishing her knife.

Seeing trouble and hoping to avoid it, Harry complied.

True to his word, as they saw, the place was completely empty of food and drink. They left with some minor calming and compulsion charms. Plus a strong compulsion to stay far away from the place unless invited or someone else reminded them of it. He decided to put his sign up once he got back, it would have black painted on purple, to go with the storefront, reading 'Lux', the 'x' being two daggers crossed over each other. It was refined but sharp, and he'd have no shantys or other little odd songs being played. Oh no, refined only. Unless he had a 'commons' night. Which would only be during celebrations. he'd already decided on that.

He decided to clean himself up, wash himself and make sure he appeared as a young, sophisticated business owner. He put on his best suit and headed out to find Henry Green, the man would surely know where to find places to order stock from. And buy glass wares, he reminded himself. He found the little curio shop with little difficulty, a subtle tracking spell helped with that. Upon entering he went directly to Henry. The twins were there as well, going over drawn pictures of a young girl, and three men. Clara O'Dea, Rexford Kaylock, Sargent Fredrick Abberline, and some other random man with the templar symbol. The pictures were swiftly yet nonchalantly swept away, but Harry made note to connect with the young girl at least. Urchins were excellent for intel, and he was sure they'd appreciate somewhere safe to rest the ill and get food that wasn't filthy scraps, treat the wounded, warm up from the winter chill. He couldn't house them all, but he could at least take care of some of them.

"Mr. Green, I must of caught you at a bad time but I was wondering if you knew a safe and reliable place to get stocks of alcohol and food supplies."

"Ah yes, I've heard that you are the one who refurbished the old bar in London and named it Lux. I do know a few places, allow me to draw you up a list. I'll see you two later." Henry responded, turning his last words to the twins, whom left quickly to search out their targets.

"Like foxes, those two." Harry commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, that look in the eyes, mischief written all over them, youthful, playful. Wit, stunning personality. Twins no less."

"Ah, yes your description of the twins is accurate. Now, here's the list. Down by the Thames you'll find many businesses, go only for these ones. Be forewarned, some may turn you down out of fear of Crawford Starrick."

"Then maybe I should talk with the industrialist. See if I can't get a deal out of him."

"Make connections first, though I highly discourage any dealings with Mr. Starrick."

"I will heed your warnings, Mr. Green, however, I have a feeling if I make a good impression he may call the Blighters off me. By listening to the gang members about it is obvious he has control over them for the most part."

"Be careful, Mr. Peverell."

"Please, call me Harridan, or Harry, Ry if you prefer."

"Well then, Harridan, call me Henry."

"Will do, take care Henry."

"You as well Harridan."

* * *

It took a few days, and a close call with the Blighters, before he finally met with Crawford Starrick. The man was charismatic, cunning, sly, but his eyes told of ruthlessness and willingness to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. A look that almost sent shivers down his spine. But he man also had some interest, clearly because of his looks. "Mr. Starrick, I am Harridan Peverell, I refurbished Lux. I've been turned down multiple times from many sources because I am not associated with you in anyway, I was hoping we could come to some sort of agreement so that I could keep my business running, and maybe eventually expand."

Straight to the point, the man seemed to appreciate that. "We may be able to, but first, may I ask why you are bandaged in a few places?"

"Ah, I had a run in with some of those gang members, the Blighters they call themselves? I had no ale, so they got rowdy. Nothing serious, just some cuts and bruises." Harry brushed off cheerfully, the older man frowned slightly.

A woman walked in after knocking briskly, seemingly baring bad news. "Miss Thorne, what has you all worked up?" The woman hesitated, looking at Harry.

"This seems rather urgent, I could come back at a later date if need be?" Harry posed it as a question.

"No need. Miss Thorne?"

"Ferris and Brewster are dead...murdered. Swift blades to the throat."

The two shared a dark look. "Tell the others to be more cautious, and promote someone to take over the iron mill. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Now, your business is called?"

"Lux, a bar in London at night, friendly cafe by day." Harry explained.

"Well then, I'll recommend you to some places with a letter, I'll trust you to make wise choices."

After a bit more chatter and a signed letter, Harry prepared to leave. "Good day, Mr. Starrick, Miss Thorne. Good day to you both. Feel free to come by Lux if you so wish to." Harry left pleasantly, warm smile he made sure to keep honest.

He caught some talk as he left the office hall. "Honest smile, you don't see that often, Miss Thorne."

"No, not often. Interesting man, Harridan Peverell."

Harry almost slapped himself, now he'd be under their watch.

"Call the Blighters off his shop, he was obviously in pain despite how well he hid it. Honest people like him really shouldn't be bothered."

"Yes sir."

At least that problem would be taken care of.

* * *

Well, they kept their word. No more angry Blighters came around to his shop, those who did were just looking for a quick breakfast. His tea was some of the best, and his home remedy cure for hangovers drew in hungover crowds. While it wasn't the most well known, people did come for a fun night. And because he couldn't get struck with plagiarism, he played songs from the future that had nice violin and piano covers, the upbeat ones. Jazz could be heard to, he claimed he got it from America when he was younger, by this time the colonies were independent and Brits hated them. So there was a distance. Plus, jazz was pretty popular down in the Southern states last he visited...in his other world back in 2056.

Plus, his alcohol came from his own recipe brews, which were admittedly much better. But he'd work through it well enough, 'slowly' developing his distilling and fermenting techniques, despite the fact he'd learned them from the true creators, for all he knew they'd never exist because he arrived here, so why not add this to the world a little early? It would get that toxic shit off the streets anyways, and add extra income.

Next he saw the assassins, any of them, was when Jacob and gang members from the Clinkers, now named the Rooks if he heard from pissy Blighters correctly, came in bruised and a bit bloody, calling for celebratory drinks. It'd been what, a few days since he last saw them? Aw, the man even recognized him. "Mister Frye, what a surprise! What can i get you this fine evening, looks like you had a spot of fun?"

"Ah, best ale you got Mister Peverell! This is the time to celebrate, we took Whitechapel from the Blighters! Now there won't be any more terrorizing citizens and heists in our taken territory!"

"Amazing, I'll get that ale. And some medical supplies, wouldn't do for you to get any nasty infections. And please, call me Harry."

"Then call me Jacob!"

With ale poured about, Harry went and got cleaners and other medical supplies, staunching cuts on foreheads and stitching a few of the deeper wounds. Picking rocks from a few nasty scrapes and putting a cream on bruises to help them heal faster. Jacob began speaking of which borough to take next, he was thinking of the Thames, make trade and transport easier. "Jacob, the Blighters and leaders are a tad too strong and organized in the central areas like the Thames. Might I suggest taking an outer borough first? You'd spread them thin, scare them a bit. Take Lambeth next, start to surround and corner them?" Harry suggested, putting a last bandage on Jacob's knuckle where he hit Kaylock on his chest, where he templar pin was no doubt.

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that Harry. Be careful though, the Blighters could be listening in anywhere. You do a pretty good patching job though, mind if I stop by every once in a while to get patched up?"

"If you need it Jacob, my doors are open to you, your sister, and Henry."

"Thanks. I must be off, here's payment for the ale."

"Do stay alive, I'd hate to see you go."

"Haha! I'll do my best."

* * *

Harry was serving the orphans Sunday morning, poor things barely escaped being taken as child laborers when a jovial man came in, right up to him. "Oh, hello. Jacob sent me, said you may be able to help?...Ah! Excuse me, I'm Alexander Gram Bell."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Bell."

"Call me Aleck."

"Right then, I'm Harridan Peverell, call me Harry. Now, what assistance do you require?"

"I've been working on freedom of speech, setting up transmitters for signals and ones without cables, downside is I need transmitters across a certain radius for it to work."

"And you need help scoping out the right areas for them to go, right?"

"That's correct."

"I'll get out my maps, I've made connections you know. I may...convince a few fellows to...comply..."

"For such an innocent looking fellow, you sure have a devious disposition."

"It's how you live in a dog eat dog world you know. How you survive. So what's the radius of your transmitters?"

...

It took a few hours, but they deducted a few places that would be the most effective without overlapping signals, excellent for intercepting Starrick's business. The illegal kind, that is. Harry saw Aleck out, then turned to the now finished children, they'd been playing some card games he introduced them to. Along with jacks and hop scotch. Of course, football and other little games they could play. But the end of February was approaching, and he had a feeling something big would happen. Evie came in, looking exasperated. "Wine or ale dear Evie?"

"Ugh, Scotch on rocks please."

"Oh, bad day then?" Harry winced, pouring the strong drink as was requested.

"Have you ever heard of Edward Kenway?"

"Yes, heard he was killed in his own home. Lovely house, from the outside anyways."

"Inside is lovely to, however overrun by Blighters it is...do you know of the old tales, of a war waged in the shadows? One for peace through freedom, the other peace through ultimate control and order?"

"The Assassins against the hidden Templar order dating back thousands of years, all the way back to the days of Greeks, Romans, and Ancient Egyptians? Yes, I am familiar. My family has a history of book keeping, and having excellent connections."

"Oh, excellent. Edward Kenway was the famous pirate, but also an assassin. He was killed by Templars in his own home, his son inducted into the order, his grandson worked during the American revolution before disappearing, his grandson connecting back to his assassin roots. His daughter was taken by others to another country, before he came back and reclaimed her home when Haytham Kenway, the templar converted son, found her. Haytham went off to the colonies, leaving the house to his sister. She had it until she died, and by this point Haytham's son had killed him out of necessity, taking the Grand Master with him. The Templars reclaimed the house, and Lucy Thorne now owns the house under Templar name! So Henry and I got into the Kenway manor and found lots of pieces of assassin heritage. All lost! A whole vault. Luckily I don't believe they'll be able to get into the vault, it has a password connected to the piano. There is another entrance through the sewers, but...it is only opened from the inside of the vault."

"Is there anyway that you could sneak back in and get everything?"

"No, they would have increased the guard and effort to get inside."

"Unless you had some help making diversions?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Send Jacob to a warehouse in London close to the Kenway home, blow it sky high with a few explosives, and sneak inside once they leave to investigate. They'll know it's assassins, so they won't miss the chance to try and kill you. There is an explosives shipment going out near the home in a day's time, I'll help you get inside if you want?"

"That would be lovely, but how would you draw the leftover guards?"

"Jacob can leave his Rooks at the explosion scene, and race over to take guards out while we sneak past. He can join us with some more Rooks at the end. We can leave a crate at the sewer entrance, and get it to a cargo transport that looks inconspicuous. Put some alcohol crates over it and it looks like an ale shipment to the nearby pubs." Who knows, maybe we can snake around and grab other things while w are at it?"

"Harry you are genius. Let's go to the train tonight once you close."

"It's Sunday, no drinks after ten."

"Excellent, half an hour then."

"Indeed."


	2. Well, Isn't Excitement Everywhere?

**Fun for the assassins ahoy!**

Harry went to change into more suitable robes with Evie's help, wearing an outfit akin to hers with a few changes to fit better, and longer coat tail, she was surprised he had one. But he reminded her that he had known of Assassins, and therefore would have an outfit prepared to show unity, do jobs, and even a few gang uniforms if he ever needed to fit in. If ever required. But to further disguise his identity, he pained his lips a vibrant red, and used a bit of makeup to bring out his feminine features, with accents made a certain way, tighter in some places than others with slight frills at the collar, it would be hard to see he was in fact a male, and not a female. "Wow Harry, you look completely different! Where did you study it all?"

"I may seem young, but I've traveled far and wide Evie. I'll teach you some tricks later, right now we need to get to the train and explain this bit of fun to Jacob in order to set this up." Harry reminded her, she gained a more serious air and collected herself before they set off for the nearest Train station, where she knew the train would be at that time.

As soon as they made it aboard Jacob gave Harry a once over. "What, did George finally see where we ran off to and send a trainee to bring us back?"

"No Jacob, this George fellow did not send me. It is I, Harridan Peverell, jack of many trades." Harry exclaimed, showing off his face."

"Evie?"

"I watched him do it, otherwise I wouldn't have believed it. Anyways, Harry has a bit of fun to propose."

"Oh?" The man responded, clearly intrigued.

"Yes, you know how Henry and Evie infiltrated Kenway manor?"

"Yes, she was quite upset over all the lost assassin history that house holds."

"Yes well, I have a plan to recover all that, and to do it, we'll need you and the rooks. An explosives shipment is going out in a day's time, in a warehouse not too far from Kenway manor. We were hoping you could rally up some rooks to cause a massive explosion there, taking care not to hurt the child laborers there of course. Blow it sky high, I'll even give you fireworks to set off to draw attention before the big explosion. Then, rush over to the manor and help load everything we can see with the assassin claim into crates that will be waiting in the sewers. With other Rooks to cause distractions at the front?" Harry explained quickly.

The man seemed to think, but the smirk on his face spelled devious fun. "Well then, I'll rally the Rooks and we can begin then?"

* * *

"Master, you seem to be having fun." A familiar dull voice called. Sure enough, Death himself had come to visit.

"I've never felt more alive, well, not since I stopped feeling much of any excitement over in the origin world of mine. Am I causing too much trouble?"

"No, go wild."

"Yay! You have to go now though, big heist awaits. Oh the fun!"

"Yes master, I'll prepare the reapers for the influx tonight."

"If you want to."

The being left Harry alone, finally night fell, and every piece was put in place. Jacob split to start the carnage at the shipment, while Harry and Evie started to loot the house, taking out guards and anyone who bared the templar symbol in the process. Anyone who didn't was just knocked out. Eventually they mut up in the room with piano. They heard a ruckus outside before they were joined by Jacob. "So, what did you get?"

"Anything and everything, heck. We stole journals and papers and day planners off any guy in there to, better tracking of Templar movements. Let's get down into the vault." Harry suggested.

"Yes, the ruckus your rooks are causing will cover the piano notes and the grating sound of the vault opening." Evie conceded, quickly playing the correct notes and opening the vault again.

They carried their finds into it and sealed it shut. Finding everything untouched, as Evie confirmed. They began to organize everything into crates already there, with the other things to be packed into ones brought from the sewers. Evie opened the second exit, and the three began moving the crates through to the exit. Jacob went up to get the extra empty crates, and they were finished within the hour. Hurriedly, they sealed it all up and got the cargo moving, hoping that the chaos caused and the ransacking of the Kenway house would keep the Templars busy.

For once, everything went according to plan. They met up with the train in Whitechapel, away from Templar eyes, and started to sort through everything they'd seized. "We just pulled off a major crime." Henry sighed.

"It was assassin property in the first place, the Templar had no right to it. And knowing them, in order to protect their own secrets...they'll cover it all up. The warehouse can be pawned off as an accident, rogue fag (cigarette) or maybe even a spark just happened to appear and set on off, leading to all the others." Jacob talked the worried man down, seeing reason he actually calmed down.

"This place is a mess. Ever consider expansion? Shelves? Storage units? A desk, another bed?"

"How would that all fit without getting another train car?" Jacob asked wearily.

"Is it so bad to get another car?"

"Money is somewhat tight."

"Contact Ned Wynert, he'll probably send you on a few errands in the Thames, and in return he'll hook you up with a fancy new train." Harry suggested.

"Funny you mention Mister Wynert, we so happened to have met him a few days ago, he was admiring the train." Evie mused.

"Well, it's almost opening hours at Lux, I really should be getting back. See you around, if you ever need anymore help, please, I'm open for some fun. Stay alive!"

"Thanks Harry." The twins muttered amused, watching the slightly (if only they knew) eccentric man hurry off over the rooftops.

* * *

Harry had barely cleaned up and removed any traces of the night's fun from his person when opening time came about. He hurriedly opened the curtains and doors, allowing for a fresh breeze to sweep in before he felt the cold and decided the doors would be unlocked, but shut. He put out the open sign and started to prepare tea bags, honey set out for any weary throats. Low and behold, a tired and exhausted looking Lucy Thorne stumbled in. Harry immediately got up from his seat behind the bar and hurried over to her. "Miss Thorne! Whatever happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I appreciate your concern, Mister Peverell, but please, could I just have a strong drink?"

"Only if you have no injuries." Harry muttered, gently checking her over.

"No injuries, otherwise I wouldn't be out and about at the moment, Mister Starrick was furious, he would have kept me in bed. I was near the warehouse last night's explosion took place at. My shipment of leftover fireworks from New Years went up in smoke. And we were going to use those for a small festival, bring some fresh income to London." She sighed, Harry gave her a strong wine, not too strong, but enough to help her.

"That is unfortunate, I did hear about that on my stroll this morning. The Rooks and Blighters are quite chatty when jovial or enraged over something or another." Harry kept her mind busy, preparing some scones and tea for the woman now that she'd finished her drink. Plus, a biscuit (cookie). Even adults got a bit of joy from those.

"On the house, Miss Thorne, you need it."

"Thank Mister Peverell."

"Please, call me Harry, Harridan if you wish to be more formal."

"Then call me Lucy, Harridan."

"Will do."

A comfortable silence fell as Harry sipped on coffee, a new kind he'd gotten from the British East India Company, the fragrance was heavenly. "Quite a wonderful smell, what is it?"

"Coffee, in my travels I developed a liking to it. I am unsure where exactly the coffee beans are from, but I'm determined to try some growing of my own and see what I come up with."

"I've heard you are quite good at making recipes, this biscuit and scones may be testament to that."

"Yes, not all of them are my own. I had many chances to collect recipes from all over. If you haven't tried it but are willing, I may be able to produce something half decent."

"Like curry?"

"I've got many recipes for curry, swing by noon sometime and you'll probably get some fresh."

"Sounds delightful. Thank you for this, really. I'll recommend it."

"Thank you Lucy, that is generous of you. Stay safe, the streets aren't a good place to be anymore, not even in broad daylight."

"Thank you for your concern. Good day, Harry."

"You as well, Lucy."

Once she was well and far away Harry let a hidden tension sweep from his body and shivered. That was a close one. Harry hoped the twins stayed well and far from her.

* * *

Picking up his morning paper his attention was caught by the surprising assassination of Dr John Elliotson at Lambeth Asylum, apparently the assassin had hidden himself as a cadaver and had been wheeled right into the auditorium where Elliotson had been lecturing. Of course, further down it mentioned that Starrick's soothing syrup production was cut completely, as the distillery had been blown up when the toxic gas from the machines had spread out and caught flame. An unfortunate accident, as it was called. Reading further he noticed his place had been mentioned as one of the best in London, that made him swell with pride. But it was more of a footnote. Oh well.

He noticed that London lacked schools for children, but he knew not much would happen. So he took it upon himself to give lessons to the kids who came in, even going so far as to acquire children's books and chalk tablets to teach them literacy. Numeracy and history were the ones they hated, but they listened because it would only help them going further. Some adults walked in on one of his early morning lessons on a Saturday, his lessons were mostly in the hours where adults were least likely to wander in. But this one looked high and important. "Sorry kids, excuse me a moment. In the meantime, continue practicing the letters I've shown you. Clara can help you."

"Yes Sir!" They replied cheerfully.

Harry turned to the man who walked in, wiping the chalk dust from his hands and swiping his hair from his face. "Morning sir, what can I get you this fine day?"

"I'm here to talk about Lux."

Harry's face fell. "I see, ah, shall we adjourn to a far table?" Harry suggested, pointing at a table far from the kids.

The straight laced man nodded. "You are new to London, correct? Only been here about a month."

"Yes sir."

"Harridan James Peverell?"

"That is my name, sir."

"19 years of age?"

"Yes sir."

"You check out. Now, I want to buy this off you."

"Lux? Oh no, this isn't just my business this is my home. I'm perfectly legal. And where would the children go?"

"The rugrats would go work in factories where they belong."

"No, that is cruelty. I refuse to sell Lux. I pay my taxes, I keep it all legal, I have a set contract on this place, I own it. I ask that you leave. Now." Harry let fury seep into every bit of his soul, including his eyes.

A dangerous flash almost scared the man. "I'm planning on putting a high society club here and you can't stop me."

"I can good sir!" Harry denied, barely keeping himself from killing the man.

"Enough, Rockwell, leave Mister Peverell alone." A familiar smooth, charismatic voice drawled.

Surely enough, there was Mister Starrick. "Mister Starrick, oh my apologies, I did not notice you came in." Harry panicked, he was losing his touch.

Extra training on his senses today, he resolved. "No worries, this man is unpleasant as they get. He's tried many times to buy me out as well."

Some Blighters came in, the big brutish ones. Sure enough, the man was cowed so badly he left without a fight. Starrick sat down across from Harry. "I see what you are doing for the children, noble of you."

"Many of them are orphans, I know how it feels. So I do what I can, at least some education will help them get off the streets once they get to their teenage years. Things would only improve if they had a set standard for living and schooling, or even just better, larger orphanages not run by harsh, controlling, greedy people who take everything and leave nothing but scraps for the children." Harry sighed wistfully, looking at the small group in his shop.

Starrick seemed to be thinking deeply. "Would you be willing to teach?"

"I would, but I also wish to keep Lux open. I teach them in slow business hours, there is always some group or another coming through. Some come every day after they are done working in whatever poor family business or factory they are trapped in." Harry explained when he saw Starrick's eyes land on some of the more tired and injured ones. The older ones, mostly.

The man nodded. "This has opened some perspectives for me. Thank you, Harry, if I may call you that. You may call me Crawford."

"You may call me that, Crawford. It truly is no problem, anything to help those who just can't help themselves." Harry didn't take his eyes off the kids.

Maybe now the child labor will cut down. Harry happened to know that the semi-large building cluster across the street was worse for wear, and owned by an old couple who had no children. Maybe he could suggest they offer up the place?

* * *

Harry heard ruckus over at the monument of the 'Great Fire' as it was called, apparently the people of London were enraged that this woman was calling their homes unsafe. But he also heard something much more interesting, apparently some woman had managed to sneak past the security (police) and climb the monument. When the peculiar clothes were mentioned Harry immediately knew it was Evie. Must have been something she learned from the documents, and was just following the trail to the next possible clue. She had taken off in the direction of St. Paul's Cathedral. What fun. and what a close to the month of January.

The old couple had sold their house, and it was being renovated into a school by Starrick industries, with dormitories included. And he got extra business because Lux would provide the catering, plus, Harry would oversee the staff for the most part. To ensure the children were being treated well. Child laborers from factories would be brought in as soon as the home was done being converted. But the prospect would take quite a few months, he wished he'd been able to just set it up with magic. But no such luck. At least he helped design the new school layout and dorms. The Queen caught wind and even sent funds to speed up renovations and to get the children the best and safest.

He would be absolutely strict on the 'no priests or nuns shall enter the school premises except for Sundays, if the Children happen to be Catholic and willing to take service in the chapel being made'. He hated those religious nuts, just because of his eyes he'd been called a demon, a witch (he was male, thank you very much), and almost killed. And for his androgynous features, he'd been called a harlot, a seducer. That had his blood boiling. And so he was an avid hater of the Catholic Church, but given his experiences as an orphan, as his backstory went, anyone would understand upon hearing it. Except other religious nuts. Of which they'd wholeheartedly agree with the treatment he received as a child. Seeing as he truly had been abused and had scars to prove it, anyone who saw them shut up. Some children picked the short straw when it came to life, and not entirely by choice either.

He was kicked fro, his musings when a woman walked in, dressed in eye catching purple and definitely high society, but she held the air of a sly business associate. "Afternoon miss, what would you like?" Harry greeted jovially, she reminded him of Starrick, and not in a good way.

"Pearl Attaway, and you must be Harridan Potter. My cousin, Crawford, speaks highly of you. May I have a cup of that honey tea everyone seems to be so fond of?"

"Coming right up, Miss Attaway. And no offense met, what an enthusiastic name. Sounds like some is saying 'that's the way', as a praise." Harry commented, preparing the simple herb and honey tea for the woman.

She gave a slight giggle. You aren't the only one to think that, but by far you are the bravest because you are the first one to say it." She was actually amused by the comment.

Harry gave a grin, before turning to another customer that called his name, they were ready to pay the bill. Just a few pounds, nothing too heavy, money was worth so much more in these days, but Britain held so much more power in the 1800s. Before they lost most of their empire to a certain few wars and harsh realities. But what can you do, 1914 was sure to come and go to 1918 just as any other. And by that time Harry was planning to have skipped town, or fake such a grievous injury that he couldn't fight. A carriage accident would do nicely. He would try and get injured around the time conscription came out, or maybe he'd just join for the hell of it and hope he didn't 'die'. He needed to find someone to leave Lux to, it would be a shame to lose the business. Maybe he could disguise himself as his own descendants? But that would only last so long before the Blitz happened, what year was that again? Oh darn. He'd just leave once the first world war got underway.

The twins would be too old to do much else if they lived that long anyways. Being twenty now, they'd be dying or dead by the time the great wars came about. He'd be sad to see them go, but if he was being honest with himself. Joining the Assassin Brotherhood and being an agent or record keeper every few generations or so did not sound too shabby. But he'd already changed much, perhaps these conflicts would not happen due to the Butterfly effect? No such chance, some things were meant to happen.

He turned his attention away from his negative thoughts and back towards Pearl Attaway. She seemed...dangerous. Plotting something. If only he could figure out what. The woman left after paying for her tea, and catching a shadow flitting on the rooftops he noticed that Jacob was up to something. He'd have to ask about that later.

* * *

March 1st. Evie came in bearing the wounds of an awful fight. But he had a feeling this was a 'I may have lost but you should see the other guy' situation. "Here Evie, sit, I'll patch you up. I'd hazard a guess and say that Occult expert Lucy Thorne caught up to you?"

The woman merely groaned. Catching sight of a few Blighters across the street, but not yet looking his direction, he ushered Evie upstairs towards his rooms. Only giving a hurried warning of potential danger by gang members. Once she was situated Harry went back downstairs, the Blighters had crossed the streets and prepared to come inside. He prepared himself for a long night, because a few Rooks had also chosen Lux for the night's drinking. He caught sight of a child and asked them to wait around, he may have to send them to fetch the police if a fight broke out. Which he was sure one would.

He slipped calming draughts into all of their drinks to try and avoid a fight, but that would only work for so long. He asked Death to be on standby, in case he'd require some assistance quickly. The being stayed close by and hovered just behind Harry as he made his rounds. A few had passed out drunk, at least he didn't need to worry about those ones. He made sure they weren't going to suffer alcohol poisoning and moved them aside, in case a fight did break out. He knew Evie had realized what was going on down in the shop, because she remained absolutely silent upstairs.

Finally, it seems the two gang factions had gotten to each other's throats, Harry sent the child off, the young boy gladly complying. Harry tried to calmly diffuse the situation from a safe distance, but once a knife was pulled he stepped in and held the arm back, only for another Blighter to cut his side. That caused them to freeze, seems Starrick's warning was finally remembered. But the Rooks thought nothing of it, and attacked, drunk off their rockers. Harry would know, he'd been serving them. Finally, the police got there and the shop was worse for wear, broken glass and tables. Harry didn't look too well either, being cut and bruised in multiple places trying to keep people from being killed. He'd succeeded.

He knew Evie had tried to help, but he'd sent her right back upstairs, she was in no condition to fight enraged drunkards. The police rounded all of the gang members up, and sent someone for medical assistance. He shoved off that sub-par help, however, since the 'doctor' wouldn't arrive for a few hours. And cleaned himself up. Starrick and Lucy walked in, concerned when they saw him a bit bloodied, and the state of the shop. "Crawford, Lucy, pleasant surprise. Unfortunately Lux is closed until I can...rebuild the damage done...shouldn't be more than a few days..." Harry trailed off, they were looking at the stairwell.

Evie. Oh dear. "Harry, you know these two?"

"Yes, why? Something wrong?" Harry kept up the innocent act.

"No, nothing." But the woman stayed far away from the other two.

"Seems you know each other, but in case you don't. Evie, meet Lucy Thorne and Crawford Starrick. Crawford, Lucy, meet Evie Frye. She and her brother helped me settle in. Evie, Crawford helped me get the shop up and running, and the school that will be across the street."

Evie and Lucy were glaring at each other. "Maybe I can shed some light. Miss Frye and Miss Thorne are...rivals." Starrick explained hurriedly.

"Yes, they are trying to kill each other with their glares. Let's just hope Jacob doesn't wander in then, he'd definitely be...uncontrollable should he see the state of the place. Well, I'd offer a place to sit down here, but...how about we go upstairs. I'll just lock the...broken door."

Evie helped him avoid the glass, but kept her eyes on the two Templars. Upstairs, he forced them to sit together at the table, keeping the two woman apart, however. the two looked worse for wear. "Now, I believe you needed stitches, Evie?"

"I think I'll just get Henry to do it." Evie denied, going to leave.

She gave him a smile though, an honest one. At least she still liked him, understood his position. "What in the blazes happened here!" A familiar male voice exclaimed.

"Jacob? How much Evie, do you want to bet he brought Henry, who can conveniently stitch you up?"

The woman groaned. "Don't move please, and Crawford, try to keep them from killing each other. Please?" Harry asked the man, who nodded.

Harry went downstairs and explained to the two men what happened, and also who was upstairs and how to act. "And Evie hasn't leapt over the table yet? I'm impressed." Jacob spoke jovially, Henry merely sighed.

They entered upstairs, no one had moved. Well, Evie went back to glaring at Lucy, and Lucy glared at her. "Damn Evie, just kiss and make up already." Jacob teased, Eve immediately gained a blush, got up, and slapped her brother.

"Jacob you insufferable fool. Why in the blazes would I ever like that-" "Evie, it seems that Harry is taking extreme amusement in this." She was cut off by Henry.

Sure enough, Harry had a glint in his eyes. "Oh no. No you don't. Harry, I know you are eccentric and have to care for tradition or rules, but please. no way in hell." Evie tried, but the green eyed man was having none of it.

"I think this'll be fun. Bonding time! Let's get over this shall we. First name basis yes?" The three assassins and two templars looked at him as if he was crazy (though he really might be).

"Now that everyone is seated, will anyone explain to me why exactly the five of you want to leap over the table and kill each other?" Harry asked.

"That is a tale for another time, Harry." Evie sighed.

Harry merely smiled. "Alright, when you're ready then. Lux should be back in business in a few days, please, be careful of the glass. I did just patch you up. And try not to kill each other, truly. It would be tragic." Harry gave a warm look, telling all of them he didn't really care.

The three assassins left out the open window, the Templars left out the back door to avoid the glass. Closing the curtains Harry closed up shop and wrote a letter to get new windows and door, and new glassware. He'd have to wait for it all unfortunately. He did clean up the glass and take what little was left of the windows out. He took down his ruined curtains, and fixed them up with magic in the backroom. Next he wrote a letter for new tables.

The next day, it seemed he hadn't needed to worry at all, a delivery came midday just as he was about to send off the letters, a couple carriages with shipments of glassware, windows, and tables and chairs were all there. The Blighters that delivered it set everything up as per his instructions, and that night, people came to put in new windows and doors. A gift and apology from Starrick. how sweet. He cleaned up and reopened the next day, just to give lessons to the kids. They had much to catch up on.


	3. Charles Dickens and Lily Grotto

"Harry! You in here? Up for a bit of adventure?" Well now, it's none other than Jacob Frye.

"Adventure? You've caught my interest." Harry answered, business had been a bit slow due to the huge gang fight between the Rooks and Blighters down in Lambeth, Jacob had held it off in favor of Elliot, but the conquering must continue, and he'd now set his sights on the Thames to shut down smuggling for the Templars. But it seems today something else had caught the attention of dear Jacob Frye.

"A ghost story. Charles Dickens, remember him? He sent a letter, seems he wants us to meet him in Lambeth to investigate claims of a demon or ghost named Spring-Heeled Jack. Known for his laugh, claws, and eyes." Jacob laughed.

Harry had caught word of this, but dismissed it beforehand. When had he had time to investigate probably drunken claims from Lambeth? Patients broke out from the asylum all the time. But, if Dickens and Jacob were willing to investigate, might as well go have some fun this dreary March day. Not like St Patrick's was here yet, then business would really boom for a few days. "I'm in, I need a little bit of fun in my life. Give me a minute to change into my guise from the Kenway Manor job, then we'll go!" Harry chirped, Jacob seemed to get even more excited.

Like a puppy, how adorable. It didn't take long before they met with Evie in Lambeth outside the pub Charles Dickens and his Ghost Club were at. Inside, a strange man gave them a look at they approached Dickens, then said the aura of Death surrounded the three of them. Jacob and Evie, being assassins, kept themselves to a light laugh. Harry had to prevent himself from utterly losing it. He wasn't wrong about Death having a high presence with Harry, seeing as he was a friend of the ancient being. Harry listened to Dickens' speech, and then Dickens leads them to the area the so called 'demon' was seen last. Evie decided to take a look around to see if she could pick up any clues as to who Jack could be. Jacob dragged Harry off to scout for any potential victims.

"This is a joke, don't you agree, Ry?"

"I couldn't agree more, probably some lunatic that escaped from the asylum. And, he probably has tools and drugs stolen from the asylum as well. The theaters nearby were missing some costumes and prop parts, so perhaps this Jack is the work of some psycho. Which means he wouldn't hesitate to murder. We should proceed with caution." Harry answered, and once they came up to a fenced in area just a short five minute walk from the previous location, a scream rent the air.

Jacob, being ever brave and rash, charged directly into the area, Harry followed out of worry for the young adult. But, the only people there was a woman and her companions. She had a light scratch on her arm, and was shaking. Before she could go into shock Harry acted, not really caring but wanting information. "Ma'am, is there anything you can tell us about what just happened?" Jacob asked, blunt...but it got her talking.

Huge claws, red eyed, creepy laugh. Turns out she got lucky, Jack was aiming for the kill, but was spooked and ran off when the other people there, bystanders, came into the area. Nothing new, sounded like all the other cases that lived to tell the tale. Harry sighed in disappointment. "Jacob, no doubt he's going to try again, this time braver to get over the blow to his pride about being spooked by a woman and her John. Let's go, his footsteps have left us a trail to follow and we know the profile he looks for in victims. Jumpy, superstitious, and a loner. There are plenty of people in Lambeth, but he sticks to this area." Harry muttered to the man, starting in the direction the footsteps of Jack led. There were the only fresh ones that were male and unaccounted for.

They arrived in an alleyway between houses filled with a group of people, wide enough to accommodate a fight. A smoke bomb with some kind of stunning element added in was thrown, throwing off their balance and vision, but Jacob managed through it early enough to stop Jack from killing the man. Once Harry manages to break through whatever drug was used he went to tackle the culprit, but another bomb was laid down and Harry only managed to throw himself and Jacob to the ground. The smoke cleared, Jack was gone. "Sorry Jacob..." Harry grouched, helping the man up.

"Darling, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask. Now, we have a certain Spring-Heeled Jack to find. We best be quick." Jacob joked, brushing it off with that devilish smile of his.

The ran after the trail Jack left, an abundance of footprints and claw markings, until they came up to a Blighter infested area. "It seems Jack may be either inside or underground, there is a well entrance right there, and it's dry." Harry commented, scowling.

Jacob's eyes turned gold, signaling the use of his Eagle Vision, Harry had to focus on the magic involved in that, but was able to copy it easily enough. Jack was far underground. "We could set off one of those dynamite crates with many of them nearby?" Jacob suggested.

"I'll do that, you go into the well entrance once they are distracted. I'll join you once I'm done up here."

Jacob nodded, and used his zip line to get to the top of the building after a well placed throwing knife killed the lookout of the roof. Harry took out the two guards at the well with throwing knives, and Jacob collected those before entering the well. Harry's turn...he used some whistling and thrown rocks, but after a few minutes most of the blighters were surrounded by dynamite. It didn't take long to set one explosive off for a chain reaction, killing most and injuring the rest. It was easy for him to pick off the remaining few and loot them. What? Easy parts, money, and he was able to take the jackets and scarves of most of them. So he'd be able to make some new clothes for the children, they don't need to know where he gets this all from...

Speaking of the children, the school and dorms were almost done, he'd be teaching soon, and hopefully some more donations would come in. Maybe it would be easier to get donations if he appealed for raw fabric rolls and ruined sets of china, incomplete ones. With enough sets he could put together some lovely completed and mixed sets. Food would be provided by the state, but...he'd have a lot of work in order to ensure healthy, filling, delicious foods for the kids. The gardens out back would have high walls...there he'd be able to put a greenhouse and grow fresh vegetables, ensuring that he wouldn't need to buy those daily.

He put those thoughts from his mind to join Jacob in the hideout, he was in the middle of a fight with Jack. When Harry joined, they managed to kill him. "Alright, let's get out of here. Those dead bodies outside are bound to draw attention." Jacob said after a few seconds of silence.

"Wait, what were those bombs he was using? Look around quickly, perhaps we'll be able to find the handy compound and how to build resistance to it." Harry reasoned, they split up to look.

No such luck. "Well, nothing, but I did manage to find some money."

"Well, then, so did I. But let's get out of here, I'm sure day will soon be upon us and Evie is probably wondering where we've run off to. Want some tea at Lux?"

"I'm good with that. Mind if we clean up at your place?" Jacob asked, helping Harry out of the well once he'd reached the top.

"Not at all, come on, we left your sister back with Charles."

* * *

It was a few days after their little adventure that the new school/orphanage was open. Some children would just be registered for lessons by their parents, others would be coming to live permanently, others preferred to stay on the streets some days and come in for lessons on others. Harry knew this, and would accommodate this. Lily Grotto Academy is what the official name was, the school crest was a bunch of Lilies and vines in Stag antlers, and the stag head was arched gracefully upwards. He had designed it himself The inside was spacious, the kitchens ready to teach in and some rooms filled with looms and sewing tools. A courtyard for the children to play in, and large rooms with tables and chairs, shelves and blackboards for the classroom learning.

Harry had the teachers he hand picked for each subject in the room, including Charles Darwin, who would be giving lessons in biological sciences, alongside Alexander Bell, whom was happy to show kids about his own brand of technological science. He himself would be teaching English literature and some home economics classes. A nice woman from the upper class who adores children would be taking over math. Art classes would be done by retired court performers and artists, and carpentry by a local carpenter who was very good at what he did, and proved he could teach others who were at any age. The man was educated quite well despite his low class status. Etiquette by a strict but kind man. Cleaning and serving by retired maids, butlers, gardeners, cooks, and many more. And the small chapel area...that was as far as he allowed any priest or nun to cross onto his grounds.

As children came alone or with parents to register for the school, Starrick and some of his associates came to see the school and if the publicity was drawing in students. It was, Clara and some of the children from Babylon alley were there, though Harry was sure Clara would graduate in a few years and probably, he would pass the school to her. She cared for children of all ages even if she was one herself, no doubt she'd be a great student. "Harridan. It seems your investment has paid off." Starrick greeted.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Though, many families look at me as if I'm insane. Surprisingly, some higher class families have enrolled students here, though they will only attend classes, not board." Harry informed him, the man smiled.

"I take it the Frye twins still come around?"

"Yes, I'm just about ready to rope them into helping with the school to. The children do need to be physically healthy, and exercise is a great way to do it. Plus, teaching the girls and the prettier boys self defense may come in handy for them as years pass." Harry jovially spoke, pretending not to know of the age old war between Templars and Assassins (even if the names have changed over time until they settled on what they are now).

The Templars scowled at the mention of the twins. "Oh they aren't that bad, truly, here's something you can use to get on their good sides. Jacob loves theatre no matter how much he denies it. Shakespeare is a favorite of his. Evie loves books, if you ever need to give a peace offering, books with information on history or occultism are they way to go. Both love music, Evie piano and Jacob violin. Get them playing and you won't want their duet to stop. Oh, maybe they should be music teachers." If Harry could go starry eyed he would, the templars merely looked exasperated.

(By now they'd come to learn of his eccentricity, and his seemingly extreme obliviousness to the conflict between them and the twins being because of other motives)

He gave them a tour with the next group, and showed them the registering and filing process at Starrick's beckoning, but before they could leave the twins showed up. No Henry though. The man was probably running late, since he said he'd come by that day. The twins and the templars stared each other down before Harry decided to spring his trap on the twins. "You two like children, right?"

"Adore them, now what's this about?" Jacob asked, taking time to smile at some kids who looked at him curiously.

The Templars were just shocked to see the twins out of assassin gear, they were dressed in trousers and plain white undershirts, and simple black jackets over top the shirts. That, and the sincerity of the usually 'devil may care' Jacob Frye. "So, say I needed a favor having to include the children now under my care, would you assist?"

"In a heartbeat, what do you need?" Jacob jumped on it, Evie looked suspiciously at Harry, especially after catching the chuckling of the Templars.

With narrowed eyes Evie went to stop Jacob from agreeing to whatever Harry asked for. Too late though. "So if I asked you to teach some lessons here, you would?"

"Most definitely. Wait, what?" Jacob froze, Harry gave the most innocent smile he could.

What those who knew him saw, was pure evil. "Great, come greet the kids. Evie you'll be teaching music, Jacob you'll be in charge of physical activity and self defense. Now then, let's go meet everyone!"

The twins paled, and Henry chose this time to show up.

"Evie, Jacob, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Henry muttered.

The twins merely gave the man a dry look while Harry went on to tell the twins exactly what they could and couldn't wear, which weapons were allowed and which weren't, and that they were required to dress professionally to a degree. For Jacob, that meant no top hat. Much to Evie's glee, before she was told she had to wear more feminine clothing, to even out the score.

The Templars and Henry could only keep themselves from laughing as the two grew more helpless. "...And that's everything, oh look, there's Clara. I'm sure she'd love to know some of her favorite adults will be giving her and her friends lessons!" Harry chirped, by now the twins had accepted their new duties.

"Hey, Harry, why not rope some of them into your dirty work? Make it fair you know?"

"Because you're unemployed doing odd jobs and they have work they do in industries?"

The twins stared at Harry. "It's alright, we'll come in to give lectures on business, medicine, history, politics, and occultism on a daily basis. Attend Church here, even, once a month." Starrick offered, the twins seemed appeased somewhat.

"At least you two are dressed professionally today, though many women will be loath to see you in trousers instead of skirts, Evie." Harry sighed.

The woman merely stared, then laughed when Harry stared down Jacob until the top hat came off. "You have beautiful hair, Jacob, why hide that sexy combed mess? And you, Evie, should be proud of your silky locks, Lucy even looks jealous of your hair." Harry teased, taking the hat so he couldn't put it back on, then stealing Evie's hair pins so her braids fell and unraveled.

The two seemed uncomfortable, and were blushing. But Harry escorted them to meet their fellow staff. Leaving Henry with the Templars.

"So, Ghost, will you be helping?" Lucy started, merely glancing at the Indian man in a white button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and plain brown trousers.

"World Geography and Culture..." He sighed, resigning himself to the talk to appear civil to onlooking parents.

"He really knows how to rope you in, doesn't he?" She continued.

"Unfortunately..." He responded.

"How did he rope you in?"

"I offered to help with anything he'd need, like errands or getting him in contact with teachers looking for work, falling right into that trap of his. He is devious for one who is so friendly and genuine..." Henry sighed once more.

That butler of Starrick's had to hold back laughter. "Perhaps the end of this war will come with negotiations...Harry seems to be helping despite not knowing." Starrick muttered lowly.

"Perhaps, Mister Starrick."

"You know our names, but we are unaware of any title by 'The Ghost' for you. Living up to your name, you are very hard to find." Lucy stated.

"Henry Green...if we are going to work together here on occasion than it is best you know it." The assassin answered the asked question.

"So, what exactly are assassin goals these days?"

Henry looked taken back by the question Starrick posed, but he should be used to shocking things by now, Harry was a whole bundle of them. "Peace, freedom of the minds of man. Free competition, no monopolies of business...discovery of information, tolerance, mutual understanding. And to locate and store pieces of Eden. Perhaps my giving you this information you will see why exactly we don't want these objects to be used. Back in the time of the Third Crusade, I'm sure you know of the old castle that once served as the home of the Brotherhood, the last second last Assassin Mentor, the highest rank...Altair In-La'ahad, spent most of his life researching the Apple of Eden he recovered from Robert de Sable in his youth days as a Master Assassin. His discoveries detailed the many powers of the Apple, bending the will of the wielder if they were not strong enough, to enslave those around them, being one devastating power. Altair managed to delve into the apple, somehow resisting it's effects, other than his supposed enchantment. He discovered that the different objects and temples were created by a race only known as 'The Ones Who Came Before', precursors...also the origin of the Sage that Edward Kenway stopped. Sages are a reincarnation of some of these people, the objects were created for different reasons. But all to stop some oncoming disaster they were too late to defend against, which eradicated them. Leaving only their spirits behind in the Apples. There is a temple, somewhere, that has the device completed too late that would stop this disaster...but the problem is that many of the keys and objects needed to open, power, and use this device are lost. Hence why we take the artifacts from you, and hide them in vaults we can find later in order to secure a way to defend against the threat should it come again, because it will. The visions of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, recorded by his family and himself into his late age through letters we recovered, proved as such, with the spirit of one of those from before only known as Minerva."

"And you are not pulling our legs, this is true?"

"Yes, Codex pages, letters, books, scribbled on documents, paintings, diaries, carvings...the temples and artifacts...all true. Some of this information dates back from before the crusades, to ancient Egypt and to the Roman empire long before it's fall. I do not lie. What are the goals of Templars under your guidance, Mister Starrick."

"Well, Mister Green, direction. Order, no more chaos, only prosperity. Reverence of the Father of Understanding." Lucy summed up quickly.

"Yet we fight because of difference in opinion in how that peace and prosperity is to be achieved...humans were created by the Ones Who Came Before, the First Civilization, as we call them, for purposes of slavery and conquest. They made us as such so that we could serve their purposes. But now they are gone, however the ingrained directions we would have followed centuries past still linger. Perhaps with time the last of these instincts will fade...perhaps they will not." Henry grouched, the stupid war had gone on long enough is his opinion.

"You may be right, perhaps it is time for the councils of our two factions to meet, and propose peace between. That way, the work towards a better future may begin unhindered. Though, the Grand Masters of the other Rites may not be in agreement with this reasoning, nor would your world wide councils of Assassins."

"I will send letters imploring peace, but the council for the English Rite of Assassins is quite mellow and quite willing to make peace agreements. Perhaps the French, small as their Rite is at the moment, will also agree to peace. I believe Arno Dorian once strove for peace with Elise de la Serre, perhaps the French templar Rite will also agree for the sake of two great historical figures? The Colonial Rite is currently steady, despite the loss of Mentor Connor Kenway half a century ago. The newest Mentor had only been instated a decade ago...but you will have to try hard with him. He has a burning hatred for templars, though it has mellowed slight. The Germanic Rite is currently inactive, as their mentor has come to a cease fire with the Templar Rite. The Asian Rite, which includes Japan, China, and those areas around them, is quiet. I do not know about them currently. And all of your rites over the countries are much the same right now, seeing as the main power is here in the Empire of England." Henry summed up what he knew, hoping to encourage a peace talk.

"Then we shall arrange for a meeting at a neutral location...perhaps Harridan can be convinced to give up his shop for a few days..." Starrick suggested.

"If we told him about this he'd jump all over it, he hates conflict, which is why he'd usually so cheerful and more devious in getting what he wants instead of using confrontation. He'd be easily convinced, plus, he'd probably help keep the occupants of the room from killing one another. That, and he knows many languages, he'd be handy as a translator." Henry pushed further.

"Then that is what shall be done...though, perhaps before my cousin damages Mr Frye too badly, Pearl is a templar...perhaps you can convince him not to kill her because of her deception? Oddly enough his character is very...enviable. He's a good soul despite his recklessness and temper."

"The twins are both good souls, they just have different ways of showing it because of their upbringing. Though I admired their father, Ethan Frye, who was my mentor. Ethan was very...emotionally closed after the death of his wife birthing the twins, thus, the twins grew up under harsh expectations and emotionally stunted. Thus, their ways of showing they care or their affection will be...somewhat skewed." Henry warned.

"Thank you, we will get on with peace talks. Though, we may have to find you to get letters to the assassins."

"I'd be all too happy to meet when you need. I'll hear about it. Now, I best be off to make sure Harry hasn't completely broken the twins. I don't believe they've said a word since they were roped into teaching." Henry laughed a little, before blending in with the crowd seamlessly.

"He really isn't called the ghost for nothing..." The Butler spoke in awe.

Why? There were barely any white shirts in the crowd, and even less Indians, and they still couldn't spot him. Well, Starrick glimpsed him once, but the man's skills in hiding were very refined.


End file.
